The Handcuff Test
by theflyinghedgehog
Summary: Emma and Jax are suddenly handcuffed together. What will happen? Emma/Jax


**Hi, so this is my first Every Witch Way fanfic. I totally ship Emma and Jax, like, 100%. But what I really love is getting to see Jax's soft side, which is rarely seen. I've been meaning to write a fanfic with Jax's soft side for a while now, but it's actually really hard for some reason. I tried to do my best in here to show his softer side, but I guess let me know how I did with it! This is kind of an alternate timeline for the episode Neverending Summer. The general events of the episode are what's going on here, but obviously there are some differences. Well, without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting on her bed in her room, upset. She didn't understand why Daniel was so mad at her. Sure, she'd been spending some time with Jax, but it wasn't like anything happened between the two of them. Emma still loved Daniel. Didn't she?<p>

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Andi rushed into the room. "Emma! You will never believe what-" Andi paused when she saw Emma's sad face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, I was just going to say you should have seen the prank the T3 pulled on Mrs. Van Pelt down at the Beachside 7 today. It was amazing!" Andi laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't think Andi should be encouraging the T3 to prank so much. They could really hurt someone, or get themselves in trouble.

"Oh, and Gigi is planning some big party down there, too. We should go check it out to see if there's anything we can help with," Andi continued.

Emma laughed. "You want to help plan a party? That sounds like the complete opposite of what you'd ever do. You don't like helping people, and you don't like parties."

Andi shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going down to the Beachside 7. Are you coming or not?"

"Alright, I'll go," Emma conceded.

* * *

><p>Down at the Beachside 7, Diego was running back and forth, organizing the shack, making smoothies, delivering food to tables, and trying to stop his sister from filming her blog all at once. He seemed way overworked. Gigi was doing her best to host her Miss Information blog while pointing to a detailed map on a whiteboard, pretending to be working. Maddie, Katie, and Sophie were all sitting at the counter half paying attention to Gigi, half focusing on their nails or their phones.<p>

Andi sat in another stool at the bar and started wiping off a smoothie spill with her finger. She lifted her finger to her nose, sniffed it, and then licked it.

Emma, disgusted, sat in a chair at one of the tables on the other side of the shack. She took out her phone to see if she had any new texts from Daniel. She didn't. Suddenly she heard a whispering sound coming from the bushes next to her. She turned toward the sound and found Jax hiding in the bushes.

"Jax?" She asked. He shushed her and she lowered her voice. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to leave Boot Camp!"

Jax shrugged. "I know I'm trying to be a better wizard and all that, but sometimes I just need to get away from there. Are you busy?"

Emma shook her head and stood up from her chair. She and Jax walked out of the Beachside 7 shack and a ways down the beach.

The two were just talking and laughing when suddenly Emma felt something cold on her wrist. She looked down. There was a handcuff around her right wrist! And the other end was attached to Jax's left wrist!

"What is that? What did you do?" Emma asked, almost in a yell.

"Me? I didn't do anything! What did you do?" Jax replied, raising his voice to match Emma's.

"I didn't do anything either!" Emma yelled. She waved her hand, trying to get rid of the handcuffs. They wouldn't disappear. "That's weird," she said.

"Oh, please. Allow me." Jax waved his hand and pointed his finger at the handcuffs, but again they remained locked around the two teens' wrists.

Emma smirked. "Not so all and mighty now, are you?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "This is probably one of Agamemnon's tests. He's probably the only one who can remove them."

"What kind of test is that? What is it supposed to help?" Emma asked.

Jax shrugged. "Who knows? At least I won't have to go back to Boot Camp just yet."

"Unless that's the test. Maybe it's a test to see if you'll drag me back to Boot Camp with you or something," Emma suggested.

Jax shrugged again. "If that's the test, then I don't mind staying here a bit longer 'trying to figure out the test' before going back."

"I don't think-" Emma started.

"Shhhh! Let's just go back to the Beachside 7 and enjoy my day off!" Jax started walking back toward the Beachside 7, and Emma was forced to follow.

* * *

><p>Back at the shack, everyone was doing pretty much exactly what they had been doing when Emma left, except the smoothie spill in front of Andi was no longer there, and Gigi had disappeared.<p>

Andi looked over at Emma and Jax and noticed the predicament they were in. "Whoa, what's with the handcuffs?" Andi asked.

"We think it's one of Agamemnon's tests," Emma answered.

"Well have you tried getting them off, you know, magically?" Diego asked, whispering the last word.

"No, we actually really like being handcuffed together," Jax replied with about as much sarcasm as you could put in a sentence.

"Well, it does seem a bit like Emma to not think about solving her problems magically," Maddie commented.

Emma rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Maddie's unnecessary commentary. "We're just going to have to deal with it until Agamemnon lets us go."

Suddenly Gigi ran into the shack toward Jax and Emma and pulled out her camera. "This is Miss Information here with breaking news. Jax and Emma are closer than ever, and are inseparable. Could this mean the end of Emma and Daniel?" Diego reached over and grabbed Gigi's camera out of her hands.

"That's enough blogging!" Diego yelled.

"And Daniel and I are not over!" Emma yelled.

"We'll just see what happens," Gigi smirks, grabbing her camera and walking away.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, at Gigi's party, Emma and Jax of course arrived together, seeing that they were still attached. They walked over to the table with the food.<p>

"Hey, Emma," Daniel said, walking up. Suddenly he noticed Jax standing so close to Emma. "Oh, he's here, too."

"Yeah, I'm here. You got a problem with that?" Jax challenged.

"Jax, stop," Emma said, raising her hands to separate the two boys. That was probably a mistake, though, because Daniel then noticed the handcuffs.

"Why are you two handcuffed together?" Daniel asked, raising his voice.

"Relax, it's no big deal. It's just some magic test," Emma assured him. Daniel didn't look too reassured, though.

"Whatever," Daniel snarled. "Just come find me when he's not around." Daniel glared at Jax and then walked away.

"Danny!" Emma called after him, but he didn't turn around.

"Don't worry about him, Emma. He'll come around," Jax assured her.

"And what if he doesn't?" Emma asked, feeling weak and sad.

Jax lifted Emma's chin. "Then he doesn't deserve you," he answered.

Emma looked into his eyes and was a little surprised to see how sincere he was. Jax was never so serious about anything. "Why are you trying so hard to be a better wizard?" She asked quickly, attempting to change the subject.

Jax looked down into her eyes when he answered, "I was a bad person last year. I want to prove to you that I can be better. When we were locked in your dad's office during the storm last year, you said you could see my good side. I want my good side to be all of me now. I want to prove that I'm not the same person who tried to take over the realm. I thought I wanted to be with your clone, the evil version of you. I thought that she was fun, and spontaneous, and still you. But she was nothing like the real you. She didn't care about anyone, including me. I realized that you were the only one for me, the real you, the full, complete you. Not some clone. I love you, Emma. I want to show everyone that I can be a better wizard to prove that I am worthy to love you."

Emma was awestruck. She didn't know how to respond to that. For once, Jax was actually letting someone into his mind, his thoughts. He never opened up to anybody. The only thing Emma was capable of doing was wrapping her free arm—the one not attached to Jax—around Jax's neck. Jax responded by wrapping his free arm around Emma's waist.

"You are worthy," she whispered. "And… I think I may love you, too."

Suddenly Emma's wrist felt lighter. She didn't need to look at her wrist to know that the handcuffs were no longer there. She brought her now free arm around Jax, and Jax hugged Emma even tighter now with both arms.

They both pulled away from each other at the same time and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you don't feel like that was an unsatisfying ending. I know I could've gone farther with a kiss or something, but somehow I thought just the hug was more meaningful. I really hope I managed to capture Jax's softer side, but it really only came into play in the end of the story. Whatever. Oh, and I know I didn't really mention why the handcuffs were there, whether it really was a test from Agamemnon, or what. I'm thinking it's just up to your imagination. If I get bored or I get enough requests I might write a second chapter explaining it (once I come up with an explanation). Anyway, please let me know what you think, I love all reviews!<strong>


End file.
